Rai 2 (Italy)
RaiDue 1st Logo(1983-1985) Nicknames: "Cube" Logo: On a black background, a red cube along with a larger orange version of it, the ball goes inside of the larger version revealing a light orange area. Than the screen appears and turns to the front, than it zooms to the camera screen. Than the text "RAIDUE" appears, while the ball shrinks until it's completely gone. FX/SFX: The cubes and screen moving, the text zooming in. Early CGI. Music/Sounds: Same as Rai's first logo. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low, due to the theme. 2nd Logo(1985-1988) Nicknames: "Cube II" Logo: On a orange wormhole background, we see a orange cube forming the R letter, than it zooms out, while the ball forms the A and I, than the camera zooms out until the RAIUNO text are in the center in the camera's view, while the cube flies away. In the background, we see a bunch of other cubes. FX/SFX: The camera moving, the ball moving, and the formation of the Rai text. Variants: A short version exists. Music/Sounds:Same as Rai's second logo. For the short version, it has the last 3-notes. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo(1988-1990) Nicknames: "Cube III" Logo: On a white background. We see a bunch different colored cubes zooming in, until the RaiDue cube forms, while it's done, the RaiDue text appears. FX/SFX: The cubes zooming in, the RaiDue cube forming, the RaiDue text appears. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal 4th Logo(1990-1991) Nicknames: "Cube IV" Logo: On a white background. We see 4 parts of a cube that show clips from RaiDue. The parts of the cube stretch while it is being done. After it, the cubes turn red to form the RaiDue cube, than it rotates and zooms out to the center. Than "RaiDue" fades in. FX/SFX: The clips, the cube stretching and moving, the text fading in Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. The theme is a favorite of many. 5th Logo(1991-1993) Nicknames: "Cube V" Logo: On a scrolling grey and white background, we see "RAI" in the Times New Woman font coming from the top, and "DUE" coming from the bottom. Than the right of the letters have orange in them. With a red cube spinning in the U letter. FX/SFX: The background scrolling, the cube spinning Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. The theme is a favorite of many. 7th Logo(1993-2000) Nicknames: "Filmstrip", "Cube VI" Logo: On a white background. we see a multicolor filmstrip coming from the bottom. Later on, a red cube is revealed from the back of the filmstrip and than it comes to the camera and the RAIUNO text comes. When they are in their complete positions. It freezes. FX/SFX: The crystals, filmstrip, cube, and text moving Music/Sounds: The 10-note theme played on the electric guitar. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. The theme is a favorite of many. 8th Logo(1993-2000) Nicknames: "Crystals", "Crayon", "No Three Shapes" Logo: On a white background. we see a wall of crystal lines sliding in from the bottom. "DUE" made of glass fades. The "RAI" text appears from the left. FX/SFX: The crystal wall, the Rai text moving. The background moving. Music/Sounds: The 2-note theme played on the electric guitar with the same notes. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. The theme is a favorite of many. 9th Logo(2000-2003) Logo: On a red and white background. We see the RaiDue butterfly logo coming from the white part of the background. FX/SFX: The RaiDue butterfly logo moving Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 10th Logo(2003-2010) Logo: On a blue background, we see the 2000 Rai logo appearing. Than it later on rotates to a text saying "Due" with the butterfly symbol, than to "Pubblicita" FX/SFX: The Rai logo appearing. The rotate to "Due" and "Pubblicita" Music/Sounds: A 7-note theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None, the theme is a favorite of many. 11th Logo(2010-present) Logo: On a lava-like background with a giant 2. The giant 2 rotates, the camera changes to another position and the 2 reveals the Rai 2 logo, and it shines. FX/SFX: The giant 2 moving around, the Rai 2 logo shining Music/Sounds: A 4-note theme. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Minimal Category:Italy